Talk:Galatine/@comment-78.50.234.160-20130928104444
So Orthos Prime vs. Galatine (Charge build) Orthos Prime is faster charge speed .5 sec compared to 1.2 sec (tho the 1.2 sec feels wrong, it feels more like 1.5 sec) Orthos Prime has a larger arc + range even without reach (tested Orthos Prime has 4~m '''range and Galatine '''3~m)''' and if you want to give up 60% freeze dmg you can get up to almost '''6~m range (seems to be larger left and right and only ~'5m' in the center of the screen) 0-75 u are dealing pretty fast with the the trash mobs so the 400 base charge dmg of the Glatine might be overkill if you are not playing vs 120+. Galatine has a innate 25% Crit chance + 200% crit dmg. With crit build (organ shatter + true steel) you can get a lot more dmg out of a single swing than you can with the Orthos Prime however you are giving up on 2 elemental dmg mod besides focus energy you won't have any elemental dmg mods at all if you use the same charge build I was using when testing it. And since it's "only" 40% your non crit hits will deal less dmg than Orthos Prime would have done with the same swing. Orthos Prime is hard to get, and Galatine is very easy to acquire imo (no rare mats needed besides 500 rubedo and you can farm those in 1-2 runs if you are lucky) Galatine can be used for higher mobs than Orthos Prime due to the high crit dmg and chance and since Sundering Strike and Rending Strike both also get the crit dmg for their armor ignore part of the mod it results in a lot of dmg vs (almost) all of the enemys Note: '''After Armor 2.0 giving up 2 elemental dmg mods for crit might not be as viable as it seems now, but since we can't know that I just pretended there won't be an Armor 2.0 update when thinking about the mods to use. Also the Galatine only requires 1 forma to get the build I would use (you would have to leave one mod 1 rank before max otherwise you would have to forma twice, your choice) on it unlike orthos prime that requires 3 formas. '''Note: '''I did not compare the normal meele build since I don't see a reason to use it atm, maybe after Armor 2.0 patch If I didn't mention something you think I should take into consideration when comparing those 2 let me know I can go back and re-check the things if you think different. Also this is just based on my personal opinion and I am not saying Orthos Prime is better than Galatine or vice versa I am just trying to tell ppl what the weapons advantages and disadvantages are. '''The build I was using: Killing Blow, Rending Strike, Sundering Strike, Focus Energy, Reflex Coil, Fury for both of them and North Wind + Molten Impact for Orthos Prime / True Steel + Organ Shatter for Galatine Note: I did not max out Organ Shatter because I only had 1 forma atm so I left it at rank 4 (75% Crit dmg instead of 90%.)